


Parading Around

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Parading Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Rare Pair Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge Table, using the prompt 'not listening to a word'.

“We’ll have to be there by two so we can help your mother set up…,” Remus rambles, as he scrambles to find his shirt. He goes on about table settings, about the flowers, something about a band who threatened to cancel at the last minute. Most of it doesn’t get through to Bill – who is sitting on the bed, staring at his boyfriend with a proud smile on his face.

“… and then we…” Remus turns around, a frustrated look on his face. “You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

“How can I?” Bill shrugs, “When you’re parading around in front of me like that.”

“Shut up.” Remus rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushing. But when the younger man pulls him into his lap, the grin still on his face, he can’t help but smile. “Stop it, or we’ll be late.”

“Who cares?”

“Your mother will kill us.”

“She won’t,” Bill chuckles, his hand already finding its way into his boyfriend’s trousers.

“It’s your sister’s wedding. I’m sure that if we…” The rest of Remus’ words go up into a gasp, his cheeks going even redder.

“What were you saying?” Bill teases, before bringing their mouths together.

Within seconds, Remus is on his back on the bed, his trousers a crumpled mess on the floor – not that he cares.

“I’m sure she won’t mind us showing up a little later,” Remus says breathlessly, the grin on his boyfriend’s face growing bigger as he teases his tongue over the inside of his thigh. “Or a lot later…”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
